


And Forever

by chromochaotic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, JeanMarco Week, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, they were shepherds. They were also pirates, and soldiers, and students, and rockstars, and children, and old men. And every time, their lives were richer for having known each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Posting things over from tumblr. People do that, right? 
> 
> Ahaha, hope you enjoy! This was pretty fun to write~

Rubbing at his jaw, Marco hurriedly stepped into the dental office’s waiting room. He was glad he found the right building, having never been to this particular office before.

“Ah. Welcome, sir. Do you have an appointment with Dr. Zoe today?” The speaker, a man with sharp features and striking, golden eyes, sat tall behind a receptionist’s desk, a conventional professional.

Well. Except for the duo-toned undercut he sported. Marco smiled at him, and wondered why he seemed familiar.

–-

“Hi there! I’m Marco Bodt, and I’ll be leading the tour of the apple orchard today. I can’t wait to meet you all!”

Jean looked up from his iPhone at the smiling, freckled young man standing at the end of the tractor’s flatbed. Huh. Maybe being dragged out to the middle of nowhere to go apple-picking wasn’t such a bad thing.

–-

“Well, ya comin’ aboard or not, Doc?” Jean glanced over his shoulder as he finished climbing the rope ladder. “I know she ain’t the largest ship, but our home’ll grow just as our crew does. And, we’ll be needin’ a medic if we hope to make it on seas rough as these.”

Marco, dithering at the edge of the dock, considered his next action carefully. It would be a drastic move to leave his home island, possibly never to return, with some pirate captain he’d met less than two days ago.

Yet, as he stared at the outwardly deadpan expression on Captain Jean’s face, he detected the slightest tensing of the other’s jaw. And he felt, somehow, that he needed to follow this man, even if it led past any horizon he’d ever known.

–-

The door of the record shop jingled with a new customer’s arrival. Marco looked away from the sleeves he’d been sorting to send out his greeting. “Welcome to LeVinyl, Athens’ best stop for—oh, Jean! Welcome back!”

The frequent customer approached the check-out area, casually taking in the disarray of the surrounding shelves. “Hey, Marco. You stuck sorting the new shipment?”

The other boy rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, it just got here this morning and Levi won’t let any of it be out of place for too long. Haha, I guess by now you know how he is. Oh!” Marco’s face lit up with excitement. “Your order came in with with everything else, though. Let me get it for you!”

He returned a moment later with the package. “Here you go. I really like this album too, you know.”

“You don’t say?” Jean allowed himself a moment to gaze at the boy across from him, enjoying his happy expression in particular. Taking the record after realizing Marco was still holding it out, he grinned sheepishly. “Wanna listen together sometime?”

–-

“W-wow, Jean. I don’t know what to say.” Marco stared in amazement at the fine woolen blanket in his arms.

Jean let out a weak laugh, picking at the fraying edge of his Sunday vest. “Just… Don’t worry about it, Marco. I mean, er, you were saying your family’s house had been a bit drafty lately, and I figured my old man could spare some of this year’s wool harvest if it would help you—and your family, o-of course—stay warm.”

Cheeks tinged pink, Marco wondered how Jean was still oblivious to how much he warmed his heart already.

–-

“Stop!”

Marco halted, turning around on the beaming platform to see Helmsman Jean sprinting down the spaceship’s hallway. “What is it?” he called.

“I-I can’t let you beam down alone, sir!”

Marco, captain of the USS Scout, raised an eyebrow at the other’s definitive tone. “And what gives you the authority to issue me such orders?”

Jean reached the platform, huffing in exhaustion from his run. “Wh-what gives me…?” His head whipped up to glare at the man before him. “My goddamned feelings for you! That’s what! I’m coming with you, or you don’t go at all!”

–-

“Jean! Jean, that was amazing!” Marco ran forward and enveloped the guitarist in a hug. “You were mind-blowing!”

Jean felt his cheeks getting sore from smiling so much. “Marco, babe, Petra just called me, and said  _Smith_   _wants to sign with us!_ ” He buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck, holding in all his joyous yells as best he could.

“Oh, Jean…” Marco’s stepped back slightly to meet Jean’s eyes. “That’s… that’s what you always wanted…”

Staring into Marco’s eyes—Marco’s open, understanding, sparkling eyes that showed just how happy he was for his boyfriend—Jean suddenly knew that it was time. He started off by peppering kisses all across Marco’s face.

Marco chuckled giddily, asking between giggles, “What was that for?”

Jean rested his forehead against Marco’s. “For being you. I couldn’t have done this without you.” Smiling again, he murmured, “Hey, Marco, turn around real quick.”

Humming inquisitively, Marco did as Jean asked.

“Okay, now face me again.”

Marco turned again, and gasped—

Jean was on one knee, a small box open in his hand.

–-

Jean’s panting slowly calmed, and he rolled off of Marco to lay by his side.

Marco lifted his head up on the pillow to blink sleepily at him. Even though Jean hadn’t said anything, since they didn’t want to wake the other 104th guys in the barracks, a tiny, private smile spread across Marco’s face.

Jean nuzzled his nose against Marco’s. And then, just as he was falling asleep, Jean felt Marco’s hand stop tracing patterns on Jean’s forearm, instead slipping past his wrist to intertwine their fingers.

–-

“Hahaha, found you!”

“Awww, man!” Marco stuck his lip out as he looked up at Jean. “How’d you find me? Nobody ever looks under the slide!”

Jean grinned and stuck out his little chest. “Heheh, I just knew you’d be here!” Then he stuck a hand out to help Marco stand up from his crouched position. Still holding Marco’s hand, Jean tilted his head to the side and grinned so hard his eyes were shut tight. “I’ll always find you, Marco!”

Even though it should have sounded like a brag, Marco felt a little glad about that. “Always?”

Jean squeezed their fingers. “Always!”


End file.
